Zootopia
Were you looking for the location? Click here. Zootopia, or otherwise known as Zoomania and Zootropolis in other countries, is a computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is directed by Byron Howard, co-director of Tangled, and Rich Moore, director of Wreck-It Ralph with Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero co-creator Jared Bush as co-director, and is the 55th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. It was released on March 4, 2016.http://www.disneymovieslist.com/movies/details.asp?mov=zootopia Plot The film follows a young rabbit named Judy Hopps from Bunnyburrow who dreams of becoming a police officer in Zootopia; however, her parents notice that becoming one is serious business, and Gideon Grey is bullying her. Many years later, she becomes 24; after training hard at the academy, she leaves for the train with her fox repellent and carrot pen. Judy waved her goodbyes from her parents and friends in Bunnyburrow and went off into Zootopia, run by the mayor Leodore Lionheart. On her first day, Chief Bogo, chief of the Zootopia Police Department, notices that there are fourteen missing mammals, and as the other police officers try to find them, Judy instead is forced to work as a meter maid. After putting parking tickets on many cars on her first day—including her own—Judy finds a fox named Nick Wilde, who pretends to buy a Jumbo-pop for another fox named Finnick, disguised as an elephant. The rabbit follows them around the town, finding that they're actually planning a scheme: making "pawpsicles" where its sticks can be secretly used by a small rodent. As Finnick leaves off, Nick is caught red-handed by Judy, but the fox ignores her. With her first day a bust, Judy is worried if she becomes a meter maid and not a police officer, but the next day she finds a weasel named Duke Weaselton stealing, but the rabbit loses him and saves a young rodent from being crushed by the sign of a small donut store. However, Bogo was not impressed for her work; shortly, when Mrs. Otterton notices that her husband was infected by a night howler that causes him to go savage, Judy accepts the task, and has 48 hours (two days) left to find the suspect. Partnering with Nick, the two first visit Yax, a naked yak whose visitors are also naked completely as Nick and Judy find Mr. Otterton's license plate number: 29THD03. Later on, they visit the Department of Mammal Vehicles, where everyone working here are all sloths, working slowly. One named Flash Slothmore slowly types in the license plate number, but before he puts in the last number, Nick tells him a funny joke and tells it to Priscilla Tripletoe, another slow sloth, making it a long wait for Judy, and finishes the joke fast. Flash gives the rabbit the complete plate number, and the two later find out where Mr. Otterton was last seen in a limo: Tundratown. Later, the two visit Tundratown, to find the suspect, only to find out that it's night. Judy and Nick enter a white car to believe that Nick notices that they were in Mr. Big's car, and the two are caught by polar bears. They find him, who was actually a small shrew, and his daughter Fru Fru (the same shrew Judy saved earlier in the movie), who is planning for a wedding. During the time, Mr. Big tells Judy and Nick to visit the Rainforest District to see Manchas, who was already affected by night howlers and causing him to go savage as well. Judy and Nick get away from the savage black jaguar. Meanwhile, Nick tells a story about his childhood. He was a scout trooper of the Junior Ranger Scouts, but the other troopers think he is a predator covering his mouth with a muzzle. He was despair, thinking that the troopers bullied him in the same way that Gideon bullied Judy. Because traffic cameras find evidence around Zootopia, the two visit the city hall to find Lionheart's assistant mayor Dawn Bellwether's help to find proof on the suspect. The two visit Cliffside Asylum, past the wolves they mistake as "night howlers", and find all fourteen savage mammals as mentioned by Bogo. Meanwhile, Lionheart notices this to Dr. Madge Honey Badger that they escaped and wants to tell everyone else in Zootopia. When Bogo finds Judy with all 14 missing mammals, tragic events happened: Lionheart was arrested (with Bellwether taking his role), Judy tells everyone that she found the missing mammals, the savage animals were caged in, including Otterton, fear outgrows Zootopia and animals around the city hid inside their houses and apartments to prevent them from going savage, Nick was furious that Judy wants to bully him, Gizelle wants the Zootopia she wants back, and a depressed Judy resigns from the force. Back at Bunnyburrow, during a festival, Judy finds out that night howlers are actually posionous flowers after finding out that her dad's crops are protected to keep insects off. Back in Zootopia, she finds Nick sitting around the sun, telling him that night howlers are posionous flowers. Claiming that she really is dumb (and Nick records everything she said on her carrot pen), Nick helps out on the plan. As the two drive inside Stu's truck, they find Duke, who was renting unreleased movies on DVD (all are based on previous and upcoming Disney movies). Nick and Judy send him to Mr. Big, where Fru Fru's baby named Judy was born following her wedding. He tells them about Doug, who was using the night howlers to infect predators. The two sneak inside, finding the antidote for night howlers and replacing the flowers with blueberries Judy picked at her dad's farm. Nick and Judy are caught by Bellwether, Doug, Woolter and Jesse. As Judy is unable to get up, Bellwether shoots a night howler dart at Nick, pretending that he went savage, and notices that Bellewether actually shot a blueberry, and after the sheep saying that she'll infect every animal in Zootopia is recorded by the carrot pen, she was arrested by the force along her minions. As Bellwether and her minions were behind bars, Judy and Nick use the antidote they found, curing the savage animals, including Mr. Otterton. As everything went back to normal, Judy was re-hired from the ZPD and Nick was hired as her partner. During the end credits, almost everyone in Zootopia was seen at Gazelle's performance of "Try Everything". Bellwether, who is still behind bars along with Lionheart, Doug, Woolter and Jesse, watches it on TV. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Zootopia', click here.'' Credits For a full cast & crew of '''Zootopia', click here.'' Top Billed Cast *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps. *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo. *Shakira as Gazelle. Characters For a full list of characters, click here. *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Gazelle *Chief Bogo *Mayor Lionheart *Benjamin Clawhawser *Flash *Duke Weaselton *Yax *Assistant Mayor Bellwether *Mrs. Otterton *Finnick *Mr. Big Additional voices *Bob Bergen - Additional voices *Dave Boat - Additional voices *David Cowgill - Additional voices *Eddie Frierson - Additional voices *Elisa Gabrielli - Additional voices *Spencer Ganus - Additional voices *Jackie Gonneau - Additional voices *Nicholas Guest - Additional voices *Jess Harnell - Additional voices *Bridget Hoffman - Additional voices *John Kassir - Additional voices *Daniel Kaz - Additional voices *John Lavelle - Additional voices *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Additional voices *Yuri Lowenthal - Additional voices *Mona Marshall - Additional voices *Scott Menville - Additional voices *Paul Pape - Additional voices *Phil Proctor - Additional voices *Lynwood Robinson - Additional voices *Patrick Seitz - Additional voices *Lloyd Sherr - Additional voices *Shane Sweet - Additional voices *Kari Wahlgren - Additional voices Development Byron Howard (Tangled) is directing a comedy adventure film with a working title Zootopia. The film, written by Jared Bush, is scheduled for 2016. It tells a story about a fast-talking fox, named Nick Wilde, who lives in an animal city of Zootopia, divided in neighbourhoods like Tundratown, Sahara Square, Little Rodentia, and Bunnyburrow. Wilde "goes on the run when he's framed for a crime he didn't commit. Zootopia's top cop, a self-righteous rabbit, named Lt. Judy Hopps, is hot on his tail, but when both become targets of a conspiracy, they're forced to team up and discover even natural enemies can become best friends." Jason Bateman was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. According to Howard, Zootopia will be different from other animal anthropomorphic films, where animals either live in the natural world or in the human world. The concept, where animals live in a modern world designed by animals, was well received by John Lasseter, who lifted Howard "in the air like a baby Simba," when he proposed the idea for the film. Music Michael Giacchino, a Pixar composer, composed the film's score. This will mark Giacchino's first feature-length project for Walt Disney Animation Studios. "Try Everything", an original song by pop star Shakira will also contribute to the films soundtrack, the song was written by Sia and Stargate. Shakira also voices the character of Gazelle, who performs the song in the film. The song was used in the third promotional trailer for the film. The film's score was recorded with an 80-piece orchestra in November 2015, with Tim Simonec conducting. Release In the United States Zootopia was released March 4, 2016. The film's European title, Zootropolis, was released across the European countries on March 25, 2016; three weeks after the initial theatrical release in the USA. Marketing On June 11, 2015, the first official teaser trailer was released theatrically alongside Pixar's Inside Out ''and online at Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube page. On November 23, 2015, the second teaser trailer was released, this time featuring a large sequence from the film where the main characters encounter a Department of Mammal Vehicles (based on the Department of Motor Vehicles) run entirely by sloths, online once again at the Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube page and theatrically alongside Pixar's ''The Good Dinosaur. Disney released the official trailer for the film on New Years Eve 2015, online at Walt Disney Animation Studios' YouTube page. Home Media Zootopia was released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD on June 7, 2016. Video Games Nick and Judy are playable characters in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, retaining their police and meter maid outfits, respectively. Nick and Judy are also featured in Disney Crossy Road and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. A mobile game, Zootopia: Crime Files was released in Australia and Canada. Another mobile game, Zootopia Dash, a game sponsored by Target, was released. Judy, Nick, and Yax are playable. Online games was released at Disney's website. Trivia *''Zootopia'' was first announced on August 9th at the 2013 D23 Expo. *There is a poster for Zootopia in Disney's Big Hero 6 (2014) when Baymax and Hiro fly under the train tracks. *This is the third film in the Disney Animated Features canon to have anthropomorphic animals with no humans or non-anthropomorphic animals. The other two being Robin Hood (1973), and Chicken Little (2005). *MatPat theroize that the movie refrenced to the 80's crack cocanine target the Africian Americian by the Americian government as like Bellwether targets the predators with night howlers as both groups are minorities. *The word "Zootopia" is a play on "Utopia" - the mythical city where supposedly everything is perfect. Movie Mistakes and Easter Eggs List of Zootopia Mistakes List of Zootopia Easter Eggs Gallery References Category:Movies